Mystery Burns
Jeremy Burns, better known as Mystery Burns is the titular villain protagonist from the series Doll Eye appearing in posts through videos on YouTube, sources on Tumblr, and so on. Mystery has had villainous adaptations that had made him appeared to be intimidating and would be feared a lot for their craziness. They have been written to be an enigmatic doctor with some possibly violent tendencies who performs surgery that may become unethical. They have been voiced for a voice video skit on by online Tumblr user @mtt-it and been voiced through a text to speech. They do not have a confirmed voice and the character is in developed through a video game adaptation (similar to Undertale and Homestuck) of the series Doll Eye with Mystery but younger in an RPG Game like with Undertale like a prequel spinoff. Biography Mystery's earlier adaptation appeared to be an edgy, annoying, disgustingly gross, murderous, paranormal-like "rapist" who was depicted to commit rape which had started huge sparking of countless angry fans online. A lot of the stuff with Mystery and other characters in the Doll Eye series has been changed ever since the feud by Skrill himself throughout the time being due to the worries of the negative attention he would still be getting. Even though there is reuploaded/reposted content and countless fan art of Renightmare, it isn't much of a thing anymore. And there is a newer adaptation of it which is an overall revamp fix changing the characters into a more realistic and creative way. The changes were closely made with Mystery. Mystery has been depicted to reobtain a more sympathetic backstory not being entirely invasive and obsessive but lonelier and troubled. This depiction of Mystery appeared more reasonable and realistic than Mystery being a god-like form. Appearance They appear to be a purple cat who is abnormally skinny. Mystery Burns could be seen with a white lab coat like in Hospitals and Science Laboratories with a red tie that is ripped up like their ears. Having darkened striped ears, arms, legs, and tail. They have a purple color resembling his mother. Personality They are mostly written off to appear to be sadistic in nature, wrathful with their anger against those who do not agree with him and so on. They have appeared to struggle through mental health with being abused during the past by his father Arthur Burns. This has eventually fully explained his sinister and heinous persona and wanting to be surrounded around Mystery. It has also been revealed that Mystery has went transgender during the start being a female, all the way to being a male again and being a pansexual having an inexhaustibly unlimited sexual preference. Gallery WILL WOOD - DR. SUNSHINE IS DEAD DOLL EYE MAP| Mystery in the DR. SUNSHINE IS DEAD DOLL EYE MAP Animation Video along with Mago, Alfred Brown, Kao Usher, and STRANGER. I'm late (OLD)|Mystery Burns on his adaptation for Renightmare. BYE BYE MEME| Mystery Bye Bye Animation Meme TONIGHT MEME|Mystery in the Tonight Animation Meme BABY HOTLINE MEME|Mystery in Baby Hotline Animation Meme REMAKE LITTLE MISTAKE MEME|Jeremy Burns in LITTLE MISTAKE Animation Meme Trivia *It is not confirmed whether or not Mystery was a rapist during RE-NIGHTMARE, but adding him onto the tag as a rapist may not be a good idea unless Skrill confirms that the character is a rapist in the Doll Eye series. *Mystery's depiction was very offensive which could count him as an exploitation villain (where the villain is part of certain works that are seen as disputable to the point of either being partly or entirely censored or having heavy major disclaimers and warnings before the audience watches the works with the villain in particular,) either way if referring to the outdated Renightmare series. or even the whole majority of the animation/content of Mystery being drawn and animated participating and contributing themselves and others into numerous nefarious actions that get the fans so fearful that the creator (Skrill) considered adding disclaimers to their newer videos on YouTube. This would lead to newer disclaimers to the Animations of Epilepsy/Trigger warning along with a Channel Trailer welcoming the audience and having the main disclaimer saying that they do not support the violent/harsh acts and will not be taken accountable for anybody who copies their acts in real life. *Mystery's depictions on Doll Eye makes him appear very intimating and scary. With enjoying pain inflicted on self or others by appearing in an electric chair and electrocuting themselves. Along with terrorizing another person in particular named Alfred Brown pushing them off a cliff during a dream, or making Kao Usher's entire face fall out and having a Toy Cat (Mago) eat him afterward. *Mystery Burns is a lot more tragic than his adaptation in Doll Eye due to his troubling past being abused by his father Arthur Burns and never getting the mental assistance that he needed. In other words, Mystery had dealt with Tragic Betrayal and due to his circumstances with not being able to handle it all, he had led to a more villainous path. This would fit Mystery with Mentally Ill and Tragic. *Mystery's mother Lily Burns died from starving herself due to not being able to handle the abusive trauma from her husband Arthur Burn being controllingly disparaging. *Mystery doesn't have a good grasp of how to be a Doctor but is making in an attempting effort in doing so without the learning of being own. Category:Animals Category:Anthropomorphic Characters Category:Male Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Protagonists Category:Criminals Category:Tragic Category:Homicidal Category:Mentally Ill Category:Xenophobes Category:Extravagant Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Abusers Category:Obsessed Category:Egotist Category:Alter-Ego Category:Fighter Category:Arrogant Category:Hypocrites Category:Enigmatic Category:Extremists Category:Protective Category:Dimwits Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychopath Category:Wrathful Category:Delusional Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Titular Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Mischievous Category:Trickster Category:Traitor Category:Betrayed Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Vandals Category:Necessary Evil Category:Suicidal Category:Perverts Category:Sadomasochists